


Struggling Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Panic Attacks, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “Of course, of course! No, I’m just ecstatic Sylvia!” Yuuri raises his voice enough for it to be counted as yelling and Yuri’s eyes widen in shock. It’s not exactly normal to hear Katsudon yell in anger and Ada realises they’ve arrived at the perfect time to help Yuuri calm down.Yuuri feels like the rooms spinning around him and he registers a soft thud coming from somewhere behind and blames it on Makkachin, since he knows Viktor’s not coming home for another 4 days. Oh how much he would like to have him here.“Yuuri, it’s me. You’re safe, everything’s going to be okay.” The voice is soft and caring but Yuuri can’t register who it is.





	Struggling Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after "Family Dinners" if it has gotten confusing after I posted that "Yuuri is the epither of body positivity" headcanon and **Highfunctioningbookaholic** and I are sorry that the correct update is late and she wrote this message to all of you:  
>  \- Hey guys! Sorry the update is late, it's all on me. I'm working at a summer camp at the moment and I have limited internet access and limited free time. Sorry if more updates are late! ~Highfunctioningbookaholic
> 
> Anyways, this might be kind of triggering (at least I kept triggering myself while writing this) since I wrote Yuuri having a panic attack but maybe it won't affect any of you since I wrote it the way I have panic attacks. Umm, so yeah, enjoy and I guess now everyone will know what a panic attack feels like for me :D

As Yuuri paces in and out of his and Viktor’s kitchen, the Plisetskys have let themselves in with their key and are lingering in the open doorway unnoticed.

“And this has to be done why exactly?” Yuuri’s on the phone with the wedding planner and Ada’s realized this even before he’s said her name. Yuuri seems to never be pissed off by people. This person is an exception. A huge one.

“Yes I understand, but still...”

“Yes, of course.”

“No, I can’t, Viktor’s away on business right now.”

Yuuri’s frowning and grimacing while staring at the floor, angrily sighing and huffing into the phone. That woman is serious trouble and Ada will give her a piece of her mind when she sees her at the wedding.

“Of course, of course! No, I’m just ecstatic Sylvia!” Yuuri raises his voice enough for it to be counted as yelling and Yuri’s eyes widen in shock. It’s not exactly normal to hear Katsudon yell in anger and Ada realises they’ve arrived at the perfect time to help Yuuri calm down. Yuri stands behind his sister, mostly still in the hallway, trying to follow what’s happening while not letting Makkachin run past him.

Yuuri pushes the ‘end call’ button so hard the other two wince. He still doesn’t seem to notice them standing in the open doorway or hear Makkachin’s whimpers as the dog tries to squeeze past Yuri. Yuuri drops himself onto the couch and grunts loudly, gripping his hair and pulling his knees to his chest.

“Yura, please take Makka on a walk.” Ada whispers as quietly as she can into Yuri’s ear while handing over the leash from the coat rack and Yuri doesn’t say anything, simply nodding and taking it with his eyes still wide but brows now furrowed in worry.

Ada flinches as she hears a sharp breath followed by a whimper. Yuuri’s emotions have changed from anger to panic in a blink of an eye and she’s now sure of what’s going to happen as Yuuri’s knuckles turn white from gripping his own hair too strongly.

Yuuri feels like the rooms spinning around him and he registers a soft thud coming from somewhere behind and blames it on Makkachin, since he knows Viktor’s not coming home for another 4 days. Oh how much he would like to have him here.

No, he can’t have Viktor here. He can’t see Yuuri like this when all that’s happened so far is Yuuri getting better and better at managing his anxiety.

This is too shameful. He let himself have a panic attack because of some stupid wedding planner after so long even though he said he’s fine and oh lord, what if it IS Viktor. Yuuri just wants to be okay, wants Viktor to have a stable person as his husband for god’s sake.

His chest is becoming heavier with each breath and the corners of his vision are turning black but he sees a glass of water being placed on the coffee table in front of him by skinny, pale fingers.

“ _That’s not Viktor. Who is that? I know that person. Oh God who’s seeing me like this!? I just want to go home! No, I can’t. I know I can’t! This is home now!”_ Yuuri pants for air as his thoughts scatter and he feels himself shiver.

“Yuuri, it’s me. You’re safe, everything’s going to be okay.” The voice is soft and caring but Yuuri can’t register who it is.

A pale face blocks his blurry view of the coffee table. Golden curls shining in the sunlight coming from the window and strong green eyes make the room spin a bit slower but the dark corners of his vision still grow larger.

“Yuuri, are you okay with me touching you?” Is that Japanese? Who knows Japanese in Russia? Ada? Yuri must be somewhere too then, they come in a pair. Oh poor Yuri, he must think this is so disgusting!

“Y-yes” Yuuri doesn’t know what language he’s used or if he’s even actually said it because he feels like his lungs have run out of air completely and he tries to pull his knees closer to his chest.

He feels slender arms wrap around him and his forehead is pressed against hard collarbones as one of the hands immediately starts drawing soothing circles onto his back, the other softly untangling the fingers gripping his hair he had forgotten were there.

“Yuuri I’m here, you’re not alone. Breathe with me, okay?” Yuuri still struggles with understanding who’s there because Ada is only ever gentle with Yuri, but the comforting voice still sounds like her.

“Yu~uri” He hears her coo and wants to smile but the fact that he’s made her worry enough to coo his name makes him suck in a painfully sharp breath. He feels like a mess of snot and tears, yet she’s still calmingly rubbing his back, her arms strong around him but not squeezing him too close, letting his chest move freely.

“Yu~uri breathe with me. C’mon, slowly.” She doesn’t seem scared or disgusted in the slightest. Yuuri lightly feels her chest rise and fall where his forehead’s pressed against it and he tries to mimic her, keeping himself grounded with her body heat. She’s warm, Yuuri never expected her to be this warm, and the dampness of her shirt created by Yuuri’s tears doesn’t seem to bother her as she pulls him closer when his breathing’s normalised.

“That’s good, Yuuri. That’s very good, keep breathing with me. I’m here for you, there’s no rush, don’t worry.” Yuuri somehow finds the strength to pull his arms from between them and drape then around Ada’s shoulders, pulling her in a hug. He feels her sigh in relief and rest her head against the top of his.

“You’re doing great Yu~uri, you’re doing really great.” She says with a relieved sigh while stroking his hair and he relaxes further, sobs slowly disappearing, turning into sniffling. He murmurs something about her being like Mari but Ada’s unable to catch it.

“Do you want some water?” It takes Yuuri almost a full minute to nod and Ada has to untangle his arms to lean away a bit and hand him the glass of water she had put on the coffee table in advance. When he takes it she sits next to him, hand on his back not stopping from its task of calmingly stroking up and down.

When Ada looks at Yuuri’s face it’s red, cheeks wet and eyes bloodshot, hair standing in all directions from his previous pulling. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the floor as he takes small sips of water.

“Do you feel better now?” She asks in a whisper and Yuuri cracks a weak smile while looking into the glass. She’s added those weird drops* he’s noticed Russians use when they’re stressed, he can taste them.“Thank you. You were surprisingly calm for someone who’s seeing me like this for the first time.” He takes a deep breath, his throat dry and chest heavy with exhaustion. “Phichit almost had a panic attack of his own when I first broke down in front of him.” Yuuri tries to chuckle at the memory but it only ends up sounding raspy.

“It’s fine Yuuri, I know how a panic attack feels.” She hasn’t stopped stroking his back and he looks up at her with his eyes widened. Her voice is serious, a little less soothing than it was at first but there’s a comforting smile on her lips.

“Do you often...?” He furrows his brows in question, his clouded brain unable to put together all the things he’s noticed that would explain why she, of all people, would know what a panic attack feels like.

“Not really. Not anymore. I did when... This _thing_ I have was at its height.” She sounds almost nonchalant but Yuuri catches the almost disgusted was she says ‘thing’ and feels her hand pause for a moment before he lets out a little ‘Oh’.

“Was it really bad?” The question seems a bit uncomfortable even to him but Ada just looks at her unoccupied hand and shrugs.

“I guess. I felt like I had to be in control of everything, I couldn’t even eat properly. It was really stupid.” She laughs before continuing her explanation but the laugh feels fake.

“I lost a lot of weight at one point and Vik thought I had anorexia or something since I had all the symptoms he’s see one of his rink mates go through. When he’s had enough he took me to the psychotherapist Yakov sends them to for checkups. It turned out I almost did have anorexia but that was because of that _thing_.” She uses the same disgusted tone as before when she says ‘thing’ and Yuuri wishes his brain was clearer so he could understand what it is but she’s speaking again before he can manage that.

“That was the first time Viktor saw me cry, by the way.” The smile she gives Yuuri makes him feel like he’s looking at a child that’s trying not to cry but he realises he isn’t that far from the truth.

“Did you go through therapy?” Yuuri asks in an almost whisper but Ada chuckles.

“No, I’m too stubborn to do that.” She smiles and Yuuri furrows his brows at her before starting to shake his head in disapproval.

“You need to do that, it’ll help you.” He says and she mimics his expression, brows furrowed.

“Oh really mister ‘I obviously don’t take anxiety medicine and haven’t told Yakov about my condition although he’s my new coach and could help me since he knows the best doctor in town’?” She tips her head to the side and Yuuri blushes and averts his eyes.

“Back in Detroit I was told there is no medicine that wouldn’t show up when athletes were checked for drugs so I couldn’t take any.” He says shyly and jumps when Ada suddenly raises her voice.

“Stupid doctors, that’s such bullshit! They just didn’t want to do their job properly!” She suddenly realises she’s startled Yuuri when she sees him pull his knees closer to his chest.

“Ahh sorry, sorry.” She whispers and takes the blanket draped over the side of the couch and wraps it around Yuuri to comfort him. “There are pills that are absolutely okay for athletes to take. You have to ask Viktor to take you to the doctor I mentioned and she’ll give you everything you need, Yuuri.” Ada smiles warmly at him but Yuuri’s eyes only widen in shock at her proposition.

“I can’t tell Viktor I had a panic attack! He’s sure I’m getting better and he’d feel guilty since it happened while he’s away.” Yuuri starting to shake his head rapidly while looking at the floor but Ada just pats his shoulder.

“You don’t have to be ashamed to tell Vik when you’re feeling bad. He wants to help and ignoring your condition won’t cure anything, Yuuri.” Ada’s half cooing again and Yuuri can’t help but smile at her, remembering how similar to what he told Viktor when they talked about his depression it sounds.

“You’re such a hypocrite, Ada.” He smirks when her eyes widen. “How about I do that when you realise your problem won’t cure itself either?”  She sighs and then, surprisingly, nods at Yuuri. He smiles again and nods back at her.

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yura***

"BEKA"

"OMG BEKA"

"ALTIN PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE"

 

***Beka***

"Can't talk rn, text me what's wrong"

 

***Yura***

*UUGHH"

"FINE"

"i just saw katsudon have a panic attack or smt"

"it was so weird, he didn't even notice me and Ada"

"he yelled at that stupid wedding planner"

"i'm pretty sure he also cursed in japanese"

"i thought he's too much of a wimp to yell at anyone ???"

 

***Beka***

"Is he fine now? I was sure you've seen him have a panic attack before"

 

***Yura***

"i don't know, Ada told me to take the mutt on a walk and stayed there"

"no??? i haven't???"

"i've seen him cry like 5000 times but this wasn't like that???

 

***Beka***

"Oh, okay. But don't worry Yuri, Ada probably knows what to do is she stayed alone with him."

 

***Yura***

"i'm not worried, wtf??? it's just weird!! i don't care about him"

 

***Beka***

"Sure, sure, I have five missed calls from you just because you found it weird that someone with an anxiety dissorder had a panic attack."

"I know you care. Don't worry, he'll be okay."

 

***

*art/headcanons I love and would like if you told the creators I appreciate them*

[Yura has turned soft](https://sportymochi.tumblr.com/post/154282085599/get-yourself-an-otabek)

[The two saps when they meet after being apart for like a week](https://sportymochi.tumblr.com/post/154510841139/the-whole-fandom-after-episode-11-nah-im-not)

[Why Viktor goes away on business OFTER - This is canon because Viktor is Evgeni Plushenko AND everyone knows Evgeni Plushenko in Russia even if they don't know what figure skating is](http://lavenderprose.tumblr.com/post/161076888759/just-some-viktor-analysis-for-you-kids-because)

[Viktor love Yu-Topia so much?? He literally sends them anonymous (everyone knows it's him) donations when they refuse to take his money](http://felicitatem.tumblr.com/post/160355152693/ok-im-not-sure-if-ive-said-this-enough-but-can)

[Viktor and Yuuri just ??? Love each other so much ??? Like, both of them think they're unworthy of the other ???](http://kuri-puro.tumblr.com/post/160361529356/im-glad-they-have-each)

**Author's Note:**

> * It's valerian, I feel like every Russian and/or part-russian household has stocks of valerian (mine included) and it's used every time kids need to be calmed down or someone's panicking or smt :D  
> Somehow I imagine all wedding planners to be named Sylvias or Cyntias or Sandras or smt XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and in the next chapter we'll find out... *drumroll* .... what's wrong with Ada! Maybe some of you have already realised? I feel like I'm making it pretty obvious so tell me in the comments. XD  
> Thanks and I love y'all!


End file.
